My sister, I knew thee, Secrets
by NamineElric00
Summary: A Yu-gi-OhGX/Silent Hill crossover, about one of Jaden's friends named Jesika Grey, who is connected in many ways to the "Otherworld", even though her sister, who died a long time ago, seems more connected than her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silent Hill or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, however I do own Jesika, a character I made up, and enjoy.

* * *

Everything...Just began to change.

When I was at the Duel Academy, and I found out i could duel Seto Keiba himself, but what I didn't plan to happen...did. Everything..._changed_.

"Jesika!" Jaden called for me, yes my name. Jesika Grey, pronounced like "Jessica" only different, my sister's name is Christie, who committed suicide, a long time ago... Anyway, he came up to me, telling me that I've gotten a letter, it ended up in his door, but as you see, I don't live with the Slifer Reds anymore, I just gotten into Ra Yellow. I could see how they made that mistake. I opened it...and a letter from Seto Keiba!

_Jesika Grey_

_I'm coming over to see you, I hear you're pretty good, I can't wait,_

_I have something that you might want..._

_Also...I know your secret..._

At that Point, I stared into the letter for many times...I was speechless.

I didn't have much secrets. So what was he talking about? I didn't pay attention much to it. But I knew I should've done something about it...I knew... for then, that day came, dueling day.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Alexis said, as we were outside our dorms, I was with her and her friends.

"It's not that..." I said, quietly and a little sadly, "It's just that...this letter, he told me that he knew my _secret_."

"Secret?' Alexis said, "You have a secret?"

"How should I know, I don't have anything to hide...so...I'm confused." I cross my arms, and I cleared my throat, fidiging with my fingers.

"Don't push yourself so hard, Jesi, you always do this..." Alexis sighed, "You know it's not good for your mental illness--"

"I don't have mental illness!!" I yelled, "It's...my sister, she's the one with the illness, but I swear I don't take after her..."

"But then how come they had to take you to a hospital when you were young?"

"You misunderstand...it was a hospital, but not a mental one..." I looked over to Alexis, "And it's because my sister slitted her wrists..."

"Did she...die...?" Alexis asked, her face a bit pale.

"No, she didn't, she killed herself, a few years after that, she drowned herself..."

I looked down on the ground, now Alexis is going to be all sincere and crap, like anyone else who knows about my so called 'troubled past'.

The thing was, Chirstie, my sister, was friends with Yugi back then... I know Yugi too, and he never told me that there was something wrong with her. Nobody told me anything, I thought she was doing well after that hospital incident...but no...I guess not.

I looked at my watch, and decided it was time to go back. "I can't stay here any longer, I'm going back..." I began to walk back to my dorm,

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Alexis asked,

"Stop worrying! I'm fine on my own, and I'll handle this on my own!"

"...Jesi...I'm worried...if you get like this, you're sure to end up like your sister..."

I didn't think, didn't look over at her, I just continued walking,

I seriously didn't know, how I ended up, _hating _everything. I'm so angry, for no reason. I used to be this happy person, with Jaden, and Syrus, hell even whats-his-face...uh, Chazz.

Speaking of Chazz. "Hey, you!" He ran over to me, "Ex-Slifer slaker..."

"I wouldn't be talking, you were demoted to Red." I said,

"Yeah, but got into Ra Yellow, like you." He was right, as he was wearing his yellow coat.

"Right..." I said flatly, I also was wearing the girl's uniform, yellow too.

"Is everything alright? You look...sick." Chazz said, "Lemme guess, you're new to this stuff, I guess I could help you out--"

"Shut up!" I yelled, making Chazz jump, "Why are you being so nice to me? You used to _hate _me, so now what's the catch!?"

"N-no catch..."

"Stupid Chazz, I hate you so much!" I raised my fist about to sock him, but...I didn't, I quickly calmed down, "Maybe I am turning to my sister..." I walked over to Chazz, who was hiding from my fist, with his hands.

"I'm sorry, I guess there's something wrong with me..."

"You're damn right, there's something wrong with you!" Chazz yelled, "The only time I try to be nice...and you go off on me!"

"Sorry...I said I was sorry." I ran back to my room,

_The first time my sister became 'crazy' was when she turned angry, for no reason. She almost beat the crap out of her friend, Tristan. He only wanted to tell her about the test they had, but then it got weirder...__She went into my room, began telling me stories, about when she goes to the __"Otherworld", she told me our parents were there..._

I write that in my diary, and that night...I had a dream...about the "Otherworld..."


End file.
